School Days in the Bloom
by Kirino
Summary: Kotonoha discovers that Makoto has been cheating on her with Sekai. She also finds Makoto sleeping around. She exposes this and Sekai and Kotonoha leave Makoto. The two have become closer since, but much closer than they thought. Sekai/Kotonoha, shoujo-ai


_**Disclaimer: I do not own School Days or any of the characters in it.**_

_So here I thought: Sekai and Kotonoha deserve a better ending. I'm going to attempt to fix Nice Boat in this Fix Fic. :p_

* * *

She had been suspecting it for a while now. The way he avoided her questions, the excuses he made to avoid her, the times he wouldn't reply to her text messages. It ate her inside, what she thought he was doing behind her back. She knew he had the temperament and personality to go out and do something like that. After all, right after they had become lovers, one of the first things he did was to grope her well-endowed breasts. However, she refused to come to conclusions until she found some hard proof of his infidelity. And even if she found him to be guilty, she didn't know what she would do. She wanted to believe with all her might that Makoto was loyal to her.

Kotonoha Katsura should've known better. Her boyfriend was, after all, Makoto Itou. Still, she was not prepared to see Makoto and Sekai passionately kissing on the school's rooftop in front of her very eyes. The bento she had brought for Makoto and herself to share hung limply from her fingers. Her stance became unstable and she leaned on the steel railing in the stairwell so that she would be able to support her own weight in the wake of shock overcoming her senses. She watched with wide eyes as Makoto's right hand cradled Sekai's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She responded in kind, stroking his cheeks with her right hand, and then flinging her arms around his neck. Makoto's right hand moved down from Sekai's neck, now cradling her back and enveloping them around her in a hug. They broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Sekai," said Makoto, staring hungrily at her.

"What?" asked Sekai, whose fingers were delicately touching her own lips.

"Can we… do it again? I think I need more of your special training," blurted Makoto sheepishly, one hand nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Wordlessly, Sekai tiptoed and placed her hands on Makoto's shoulders, firmly planting her lips on his. Kotonoha could only watch wordlessly from her spot behind the rooftop's door in the stairwell, her grip on the bento's bag dangerously weak; if she dropped the bento, both Sekai and Makoto would discover her presence. Kotonoha knew that she had every right to step in and confront both Sekai and Makoto, but she couldn't find it in her heart to feel angry, even in the slightest, at Makoto. Whether she was afraid of him or she was in love with him enough to unconditionally forgive him, only she knew.

Makoto's hands snaked further down Sekai's back until his right hand rested firmly on her behind. Kotonoha continued to watch in silence, as though enthralled by her own boyfriend cheating on her with the very person who brought them together, as Makoto hungrily, yet gently, pinched Sekai's butt. She immediately let out a moaning sound, yet she didn't break the kiss. A minute later, they broke apart and they stood awkwardly beside each other, facing the setting sun and not each other.

"Hey, Sekai," said Makoto quietly, still averting his gaze from the girl beside him.

"What is it, Makoto?"

"Let's do this again sometime, okay? I think I need more special training."

Even someone as passive as Kotonoha had a breaking point. She wasn't a masochist, so as soon as she saw Makoto, now seated on the bench motioning for Sekai to lie down on his lap, she turned away and began to walk down the stairs, keeping her grip on the iron railing firm. She walked at a leisurely pace, and she made her way towards the shoe lockers, the large helping of takoyaki and stir-fried chopsuey she intended to share with Makoto for dinner left uneaten and unopened in the bento that Kotonoha was carrying in a cloth bag. A few minutes later, Kotonoha was changing her indoor for her outdoor shoes, when a soft voice called her name, amplified due to the silence in the hallway.

"Katsura-san."

Kotonoha turned to the voice and saw a short-haired, pigtailed girl. It was Setsuna, one of Makoto and Sekai's classmates.

"Can I help you?" asked Kotonoha politely, just the way she had been brought up to answer.

"What are you still doing here this late? Student Council activities had ended over an hour ago," said Setsuna bluntly, a tinge of irritation and displeasure in her voice.

"I was waiting for Makoto-kun. I was going to have dinner with him," replied Kotonoha, indicating the bento she was carrying.

"Stay away from Itou, Katsura-san," said Setsuna, a note of finality in her voice.

"I can't do that. I'm Makoto-kun's girlfriend," explained Kotonoha. "It's my duty to wait for him until he finishes his business."

Setsuna ignored her reply and turned away. She began walking and she suddenly stopped, as though she wanted to say more. However, she wordlessly resumed walking until she was out of Kotonoha's sight.

Kotonoha's thoughts immediately turned to the scene she had witnessed minutes earlier. _Why would Makoto-kun do something like that? I'm his girlfriend! Maybe I'm lacking something… But why would Saionji-san do something like that as well? She got me and Makoto-kun together, if she liked Makoto-kun from the beginning, she wouldn't have worked hard to bring me and Makoto-kun together…_

Kotonoha was tired, shocked, and couldn't think anymore beyond that. She decided to just go home for the time being, sending a text message to Makoto that she would be leaving ahead of him, and for him to take care.

* * *

Sekai woke up in Makoto's lap. Her eyes opened slowly, and she sat up on the bench, groggily rubbing her eyes. She looked behind her and Makoto was sprawled on the bench, snoring loudly. His mouth was wide open, and Sekai could clearly a drop of saliva trickling down his chin. Night had already fallen, and if they didn't leave now, they would be locked in school until morning came.

_Not that that isn't a nice idea,_ thought Sekai wryly. "Oi, Makoto. Makoto, wake up!"

Seeing that Makoto wasn't budging, she decided to try something else to wake Makoto up. She straddled herself on his lap and took his face in both hands, crushing her mouth against his, fiercely invading his mouth with her tongue. Makoto's eyes shot open with shock, but naturally, he recovered and began to wrap his arms around Sekai. Sekai then broke away from him and Makoto just stared at her.

"I only did that to wake you up, idiot," snapped Sekai. "We should leave now Makoto, or else we're going to get locked in."

Makoto slowly got up from the bench and said bluntly,

"Can I come over tonight, Sekai?"

Sekai blushed fiercely but even she had her own limits. She crossed her arms across her chest and said in a firm tone,

"Enough Makoto. We'll continue our special training some other time. For the time being… go message Katsura-san and tell her you'll be with her tomorrow."

"But I wanna be with yo—"

"No, Makoto. I'm just training you. I feel like I shouldn't be doing this. I'd feel bad for Katsura-san if we continued after I've thoroughly trained you," interrupted Sekai.

Sekai turned away from Makoto, who remained standing there and she walked towards the rooftop's door. As she turned the knob, Makoto shouted,

"Wait Sekai, I'll break up with Kotonoha if you go out with me!"

Sekai's blood ran cold, and she began to tremble. She leaned on the door frame and thought about it for a bit. After a while, she gathered herself, and faced Makoto with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well Sekai, what's your answer?" asked Makoto eagerly.

"As much as I would love that; in fact, _yes_, I'd love that very much, I'll have to decline," said Sekai flatly.

"But… Why?" asked Makoto, stunned that Sekai refused him.

"Because… I'm only supposed to be training you for Katsura-san. I don't want to hurt her. Besides, Makoto," said Sekai smugly, "if I accepted your offer, how should I know you won't be doing this with someone else? As it stands, if Katsura-san is your wife, I'm the mistress, special training aside. How will I know that when I occupy the wife role, there won't be any other mistresses, hmm?"

Makoto was shocked, his mouth opened wide. Sekai had nailed it.

"I thought so, Makoto. For the time being, I'll be content with training you. Come, we'd better go now," said Sekai, who turned away from Makoto and started to descend the stairway.

Makoto remained standing on the rooftop, and a few seconds later, he shook off the shock of Sekai's rejection and he made his way down the stairs as well. Makoto proceeded to the shoe lockers but to his surprise, Sekai was not there. Shrugging, he made his way towards the school's gate and exited it. To his right stood Sekai leaning against the wall, her head bowed.

"Sekai, did you wait for me?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah. I waited for you so that I could tell you that I'm going home by myself today," said Sekai quietly. "I need time to think Makoto. See you."

With that Sekai walked past Makoto and left for her home. Makoto stood there, scratching his head in confusion. He shrugged it off and made his way home as well.

* * *

The clock on the bedside table in Sekai's dark apartment room read 10:30 pm. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Something felt like it was eating away at her insides, and no doubt it had to do with Makoto's proposal to her earlier that evening. She lay sprawled on her bed, deep in thought.

"_Wait Sekai, I'll break up with Kotonoha if you go out with me!"_

_Why did I refuse him? It was right there dangling in front of my nose, the relationship with Makoto I've dreamed of since that day when I kissed him at the train station. Why did I reject him?_

It wasn't because Sekai was afraid that Makoto would cheat on her; hell, give the circumstances, she was practically _expecting_ it to happen. After all, during all this time, wasn't Makoto cheating on Kotonoha with her?

_Katsura-san…_

Sekai's thoughts began to drift towards Kotonoha. _In every way, if it weren't for her timidness, she would be a much, much better girlfriend for Makoto that I could ever hope to be. She's quite rich, her grades are at the top of her class, she's a Student Council member, and she's got those freaking huge boobs I'd like to touch so much… Wait what the hell am I thinking!?_

Sekai sat up abruptly in her bed and reached for the fluorescent lamp that was beside her clock on the bedside table. She was sweating profusely, breathing wildly, her chest felt like it was pulsating out of synch with her breathing.

_Don't tell me I was… fantasizing about Katsura-san that way… Impossible. I'm just jealous of those tracts of land she's got on her chest, right?_

She took in a deep breath and flung her arm over the bed's edge, reaching underneath it to pull out something she hadn't had to use in a long while, a porn magazine. This was Sekai's deepest, darkest secret: she was a closet bisexual. No one knew of this, not her mother, not Setsuna, though Sekai suspected that Setsuna knew, as in the past, Sekai had tried to make subtle moves on her best friend. Whether or not Sekai was a lolicon is another thing entirely. For the next ten minutes, Sekai perused the porn magazine, taking in the illustrations of many beautiful nude girls, after which she sighed and lost interest; she didn't even get off by looking. For some reason, her mind strayed back to Kotonoha…

_No, impossible!_

She closed the porn magazine and carefully stowed it in its hiding place among the mass of extra bed sheets she kept under her bed. She got off her bed and sluggishly shuffled over to her dresser, taking her cellphone. She lay back down on her bed and started to compose a text message to Setsuna.

_Guess what Setsuna? Earlier, Makoto proposed to me and said that he'd break up with Katsura-san. Lol, this is kinda weird, but I actually rejected him. What do you think? :o_

The phone held limply in her hand, Sekai stretched her arms and assumed a spread-eagled position on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she turned the light on her bedside table off. A few minutes later, her phone chirped, indicating that she received a text message. Sekai opened the message and began to read Setsuna's reply silently.

_So you made your move on him earlier, but why did you do reject him Sekai? I already told Katsura-san to stay away from Itou earlier this afternoon._

Sekai began to compose a reply, her answer forming slowly and incoherently in her thoughts, remembering the contemplation she had done earlier.

_Makoto is prone to cheating on the person he's dating. After all, right now, he's cheating on Katsura-san with me. But believe it or not Setsuna, that's not the major reason why I refused him. The truth is, I don't want Katsura-san to get hurt. Even if I was the one who got them together, it would still be bad if I stole Makoto away from her._

Unable to sleep, Sekai hoped that Setsuna would indulge her flawed reasoning and grace her with a reply. Five minutes later, she was not disappointed.

_I see. So, what will you do now, Sekai?_

Sekai gulped audibly, though no one else could hear her in her room. Indeed, what would she do? Sekai thought about it for a few minutes, and when she had decided, she composed her reply to Setsuna.

_For the time being, I'm content with being Makoto's "mistress." :) Besides, what Katsura-san doesn't know won't hurt her, right?_

Sekai pondered her reply for a few moments, then: _Send._

All the thinking got the better of Sekai, and she tucked herself under the sheets, ready to sleep. The clock on her bedside table read 11:00 pm, and her phone rang again. Sekai read the message quickly and she set the phone on her bedside table after she did so.

_I see. Good luck Sekai._

As Sekai finally fell asleep that night, her thoughts were haunted by what she was doing behind Kotonoha's back.

* * *

Makoto Itou lay in bed, half-asleep amidst the disorganized sheets that enveloped him.

"Sekai," he grunted sleepily.

He rolled over on the bed and he fell asleep again in the prone position.

* * *

Kotonoha lay awake in bed as well, dwelling once again on the events that had happened earlier that day. For some reason, she was not angry at only Makoto, but at _Sekai_ as well. She was shocked that Sekai would do such a thing, but she remembered that it was through Sekai's efforts that she and Makoto had begun to date each other.

_Saionji-san looked so happy. Am I… really alright with this?_

She didn't know what to do about it, so for the time being she decided to pretend she didn't see Sekai and Makoto kissing. Until she had collected herself, and had acquired enough courage to confront both Sekai and Makoto, Kotonoha would remain passive. However, she didn't know how long she could withstand Makoto's lies and excuses. Kotonoha sighed audibly and buried her face in her pillow.

_If it's Saionji-san, maybe…_

Kotonoha Katsura finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's notes: So here's chapter one. I for one, was deeply irritated at the way Makoto treated everybody in this anime, and my sympathies go to both Sekai and Kotonoha for being fucked around with by a lecherous pervert. In any case, I think they'll be better off with each other than with Makoto._

_Read and review please! :)_


End file.
